complication of the lovers
by Rea-2006
Summary: Its on how people love and with break ups and coming back what will happen to the fates of Rea and Miea love lives.
1. the begging

**Complications of the lovers**

I don't own the ronin warriors or any one from the Tomona books( sorry if I mis spell it) I only own the seishys and Sam, war ladies, exwarladies(two different groups), and keisha.

Miea and Rea were walking around some trees. It was a warm sunny day in Africa. Rea was wearing light blue short shorts with her red baby suit. Miea said Rea you should were the African cloths. Rea said Miea I don't wear cloths that aren't confable for me you of all people know that. Miea nodded looked at Rea and spoke I'm going to Japan again for two months you want to come. Rea said sure why not when do we leave. Miea said in a day. Rea said so in other words tomorrow. Miea said no Yankee tonight. Rea said what tonight okay I am going to stay calm. Oh and before I forget Miea were are my regular cloths. Miea looked innocent aren't they in your closet. Rea said if they were there I wouldn't be asking now would I. Miea said you have to pack so come on. When they got to Reas hut Maialli was there sleeping. Miea said oh he's so sweet when he's asleep. Rea said yea I know I am dating him. The two went in Rea's room. Rea said sorry if it's a little messy. Miea said no problem when she got in she said uh Rea this isn't a little messy its like a disaster zone. Rea went into packing and said well I haven't had as much time as I would like to if Maialli would leave me alone at some point has so over protective of me. Rea put on an African outfit and a shirt that said I love New York on it. Miea wore the exact same outfit just the shirt was green. They left for the plane when they were about to land they felt though their bags and said did you happen to pick up those orbs that your silly Mukaia told you to bring.

Miea said I though you had them. When the plane landed Miea called Mukaia and told him to send out the orbs. When she hung up they started to find the exit of at least there host that Miea forgot to mention. They bumped into a girl and a young boy that Rea figured that was about the age of nine or ten. She said sorry they had a sign that said welcome Rea and Miea. Miea who only spoke in African said Rea what does that sign say. Rea said our names. Miea said oh I knew that. Rea said right you don't even speak great English or Japanese. Miea said oh and you can. Rea said yes I can and you know it to. Mia said are you two Miea and Rea. Rea said yes we are and Miea doesn't speak much English or Japanese so I kinda translate for her. Mia said I'm Mia and this is Yulie. Rea said hi and nice to meet you two. Mia walked them to the car and Yulie said yea and there are five guys that live at the house too and a himalin tiger named white blaze. Miea laughed this boy was telling them so many things that you could of thought he was on a sugar high or something. Rea was kinda kicking the boys words out of her mind she was wondering why she wish she was anywhere but here she knew she was going to be into grave danger she didn't know why but she felt it and it scared her to no end. When they got to the house a white tiger came out and sniffed Rea and Miea and allowed them to pet him. It reminded her of Hero and Hera the two loyal lion and cheetah of Rea and Miea. The two girls took care of them when they were injured and been faithful ever since. Hero was the lion that Rea took care of and he protects her from danger. Hera is the cheetah that Miea took care of and she protects her form any form of danger. The two animals are in love with each other and Rea and Miea don't do anything about it. Mia said why do you were cloths like that Rea. Miea said that they were African cloths and that she didn't like her because of what she said. Rea translated but left out the part of that Mya didn't like her which Rea said in her head I have to talk to Mya about manners. Since it was close to nine o' clock they went to bed Mea said your meet the boys in the morning or in the afternoon if you are up when I leave which is around five but you don't have to be there till seven so I leave to two hours early oh let me show you to your rooms. With that they went to bed. Around eleven five young men two that the two exchange teenagers are going to fall in love with came in. A rusty brown hair boy said we should go to bed we have school in the morning. The guys all agreed to and went to bed and feel into a deep sleep. The next day Rea threw a pillow at Miea to wake her up and all that Mya did was throw it back at Rea who threw water all over Miea who said was that verily neassary. When they got dress they went down stairs and saw Mia and said so you want a ride to school now. Rea said only so we could see were the school at. Mia said you'll like the school it's a great school. When they got to the school Mia showed us the office and we got schulders. Miea and Rea were relief to have every class so that Rea could translate for Miea. They got loss about ten times they found their first period class and then went to the cafeteria and sat talking it was close to six o' clock and they had nothing better to do.

Back at the Koji manor the four of the five boys woke up Ryo said great its my turn to wake up archer boy I rather get killed by Topal the by archer boy oh well better get him up or he will be late I think Mya should wake him up before she leaves. Sage had gotten down stairs when he saw Rowen already up and Ryo in the living room saying Rowen you are so dead for hitting me that's when Sage noticed it Rowen was drying his hair with a towel. Sage said Rowen what was the wake- up call this time. Rowen said the normal with Ryo lets put me in the tub and turn on the cold water and watch me freeze my bottom off. Sage said will if you would get up and stop staying up late then we wouldn't have to throw you in the tub now would we hum. Rowen ignored him and they all left for school.

When the boys got to school they broke off to go to different classes. Rowen and Ryo got into first period which was English and saw two very beautiful girls. They said hi and how are you. Rea said were fine but who are you. Ryo said what you don't know us we are the most poplar boys in the school you got to know who we are. Miea said will we are new in we came from African. Rowen said does she speak English or is she really dumb. Rea said hey my friend here only speaks African I transfer anything she says okay so don't make fun of her or I will have your head. Mrs. Mitch said class we have two new students joining us today they are to be treated respectfully Ryo Sanda. Ryo said why call on me? Mrs. Mitch ignored his question and said they come from Africa and their name is Miea and Rea. Rea said I was born here and raised in New York then lived in Africa for eight years. Miea started talking and Rea started translating for them. Rea said she was born here but lived in Africa all her life and loves the outdoors. She wears the cloths that they were in Africa so she would appreciate it if you wouldn't stare(no offence to people in Africa). They sat down and Rowen fell hitting the ground head first getting a bloody nose. Mrs. Mitch said Rowen please go to the nurse and get it check out now. Ryo who was snickering said Mrs. Mitch can I take them on a tour of the school. She nodded and they left will on tour Rea said why were you snickering at Rowen for. Ryo said we kinda of do that to each other and its fun to see the annoyance on their faces. Miea said more like complete fools if you ask me you are such four year olds in a high schoolers body act your age not your shoe size. Ryo said you know you could insult me in a lunage I know. Rea said (in African) he is an insolent fool ain't he? Miea nodded in agreement but said nothing. They got back to class and they got their homework in left.

We they got to second block which was Ronin mythology with Mia. She said class meet Rea and Miea now can anyone tell me the importance of the ancient and Topal war. She said oh and Rea Miea if this is way over your head come and see me after class and I'll give you some chapters. Kento was about to say the importance but Rea got to talk first and said the importance of the ancient and Topal war was that Topal wanted to take over the mortal realm the ancients who lived in the mortal realm didn't believe that it was right and it started a terrible war many lost their lives then the ancient one came he was a teacher fighter and a space and time traveler he taught the people to be afraid and vanquished Topal soul in the dynasty and made his body into nine mystical armor of Halo, Torrent, Hard rock, wildfire, strata, venom, corruption, cruelty, and illusion. He made the armors so Topal couldn't get his body back so easily. The armors have a virtue which are trust, righteousness, wisdom, life, justice, piety, loyalty, society, and obedience. Rea sat down and everyone except for Miea was looking at her strongly and Miea said show off under her breath. Rea said can I help it if I love to learn about the ronin armors. Then the bell rung and Kento said hey pretty black hair girl. Rea said very annoyed my name is Rea please use it or face the coinsurances. Mia was watching the whole thing with Kento and said oh yea they will fit in nicely. Rea said just think I would do if I didn't like you Kento. Kento said hey you wouldn't know a Runa now would you. Kento said what about to say what about the phoenix and beauty armors. Rea said they came from Sayia and Kayia's body. Kento said this ain't fair you should have not that.

The two girls went to the Cafeteria for study hall. When they got there they saw three people one girl and two boys. Rea and Cye sat by them and Miea said in her African voice Rea can you help me with my work since I don't understand it. Rea said its already in African speech with Japanese captions under it trust me I got a sneak peak of it in Ronin mythology class. Sage said I'm going to do my homework he saw Rea and Miea and said to Miea aren't you a pretty one do you mind doing homework with me you know you remind me of my beautiful but dead girlfriend Miea but you can't be her. Miea said but I am. Rea didn't translate to Miea's demise she saw what her translator was staring at and said earth to Rea you look like your staring at Jamie. Rea said Miea I'm ashamed at you knowing that he raped me. Sage said what about the offer girl. Rea heard what Miea said and Rea said she would love to Miea wanted to smack her friend up- side the head but though better about it. Sage said I thought I was talking to her not you. Rea said she doesn't speak Japanese you insolent little boy I'm her translator so if you want to know what she says you need me unless you know African which I doubt so shut your mouth and be quiet. Sage was silent Sam got up and said no one tells Sage to shut up he's popular along with Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Cye. So show some respect. Rea said I'll show respect to who I want and no boy is going to prove other wise. Miea said unless it's a command then she will. Rea heard that but didn't say anything. Miea went with Sage to do homework Sam went to go watch them acting like she wasn't and Cye went to Rea and said I agree with Sam you should show some respect to us cause we can be friends or enemies and we rather be friends than enemies. Rea said I wasn't trying to be mean or disrespectful but he had it coming and if I don't stand who will. Cye said you know what I like you I hate it when people think there all big and bad and I try to tell them that it isn't because I 'm pacifist its my belief that there are other ways to settle it. Rea said I got a great idea lets play a card game Cye you want to make a bet. Cye said sure if I win then you have to become my girlfriend and if you win I will stop pestering you about respect. Rea said deal what game. Cye said ever played a card game war. Rea said yea I'm the champ of the game in Africa. Cye said I'm the champ here so its fair. They started to play they played all the way to third block they stopped got their lunch when the others came Ryo said so do we play truth and dare. Rowen and everyone except Rea and Cye said yea. Ryo went first and said Kento truth or dare. Kento said I pick dare. Ryo said I dare you to ask Rea out. Kento said hey Rea will you go out on a date with me. Rea said no you jerk. Kento said Sage truth or dare. Sage said truth Kento. Kento said Do you like Miea. Sage Blushed and said I don't know yet I only knew her for a few minutes since this block started. Cye was smiling he had just gained the upper hand and it looked like Rea was starting to worry. In Rea head how could this be I was winning he is so going to beat me. Out in Reas head Sage had finally picked his victim which of course had to be Miea and said truth or dare. Rea translate and Miea said dare me. Rea said she said dare. Sage said I dare you to go on a date with me. Miea said what about your girlfriend Sam. Rowen said she said something about Sam. Sage said if you think Sam is my girlfriend your so wrong shes Kentos and only Kentos. Miea said weird taste Kento. Rowen got that sentence and busted out laughing and said I agree Miea.

Kento said I'm not going to ask but Miea did shake her head yes for the date. Rea was trying to regain the upper hand but loosing miserly. Miea said ahh is Rea loosing to Cye. Ryo said Cye is good but how did this start. Rea said I bet him that if he beats me I'm his girlfriend if I win then he can't tell me who I will respect. Rowen said who's winning. Cye said I am thanks to that two time war that we had. Rea was getting really mad at the game never before did a game get to be like this it was really tense and Rea didn't like it one bit and she wanted it to be over. Ryo and the guys went though their truth or dare game Kento said Rowen truth or dare. Rowen said dare. Kento said how did you get the broken nose. Rowen said I fell in English class when these two girls got up and I don't know why and then the truth or dare game got pretty good then Cye shouted Rea I won now you remember our deal right you have to be my girlfriend now. Rea frowned but said yep I'm your girlfriend alright. Miea started giggling saying Rea being someone's girlfriend oh my gosh and Rea said she wasn't going to let any boy in her life after Jamie slept with her not on her free will mind ya.

They went to their last class which for them all it was gym. Cye was walking with his new girlfriend they both finding out that they both had some of the same interest and they were both happy about that. Miea was noticing that Rea was actually happy and that made her happy but she wanted to have someone who understood her and hopefully he would come. When they got to their gym class Their gym teacher asked if Ryo and Rowen could lend them some shoes since they don't wear shoes. Ryo and Rowen said yes madam uh what size shoes do you wear. They both shrugged and Ryo and Rowen took them in the boys looker room with the two girls protesting.

They got out their tennis shoes and Rea and Miea just stared and Rea said politely what do you do with these. Ryo said you put them on your feet and you tie them. Ryo said ugh you don't understand do you. Rowen saw Sage and Cye so did the girls they didn't have any shirts on and Rea said please put a shirt on while covering her eyes some what peaking though her fingers. Cye and Sage smirked and put on a shirt Ryo said Cye, Sage give these two lovely girls your sandals to borrow. Cye said why. Ryo said because they are your sister and girlfriends or in Sages case cousin. They five people looked at Ryo and the three boy punched Ryo and he said sorry I forgot jees sue me why don't you my layers 1-800-get over it. Cye threw his Sandals Rea dogged it and so did Ryo but the sandals closed Ryos door. Ryo said thanks Cye but I need my locker opened. Sage threw his Miea moved out of the way and it hit Rowen right in the forehead and Rowen said what is it pick on the Rowen day.

The two girls walked out with the four guys and then put on the sandals Rea tripped and fell on Cye and said fall on me anytime my girl. Rea shrugged and said I'll never get use to that again. Miea tripped and would have met the floor if Sage didn't catch her by the hips he helped her up and their lips met. They stayed in shocked and when Sage finally realized what he was doing he pulled apart and said sorry my bad. Miea said not at all. Rea didn't translate but she did trip and fell right on Miea who fell on Sage. Rea said my bad sorry. Sage said alright here what about you Miea. Miea said my leg hurts. Rea did some African thing (no offence to anybody from Africa) and healed her leg. Miea said thanks Rea. Rea sat down took off the sandals and said their evil or processed I don't know which ones let. Sam said hey Kento and a very sweet and corny voice that Rea said under her breath make me sick why don't you. She looked at Rea and said don't think your innocents look help you out in every situation. Then turned to Miea and said just because you don't speak our langue doesn't mean you can always have a totter around you all the time. Rea said hey how dare you say that to us just who do you think you are. Sam said last I checked I was little miss popular and Sam's the name. Miea said more like little miss snob if you asked me. Rea cracked out laughing and said I'm sorry Sam but I just have to tell you this you have a pudding stain on your shirt. She looked and right on her white outfit was a chocolate pudding stain she screamed and ran out to the girls bathroom but accidentally ran into the boys bathroom. Rea said I feel bad for her. Cye looked at her and said no you don't. Rea said ya your right I'm not sorry. Kento said your curl Rea. Rea said no that's the tin cans job, mean is the dark warlords job, and evil is Topals job so I'm denote which is onther meaning of mean so their I win. Kento was just sitting there dumb founded and Cye said point to Rea. They ended up playing basket ball and Rea got hit with the ball five times and walked off the court and asked the teacher if she could walked on the field. The teacher said yes and Rea left to the track there was anther coach who aloud her to run the mile run with them and she got ready and when he blew the westail they took off and Rea ran all four miles and got in at 4min and 30seconds the teacher asked if she was going to do cross country. Rea said let me think about that she started walking back to the gym and told the teacher thanks when she got back she gave the teacher the note and she said man 4 min and 30 sec. That's really fast girl. Rea was all sweaty and it felt good for her. She felt like all the stress from today was gone. When the bell rung Rea went to the showers turned on the water got wet then got redressed then went to meet Miea they already told Mia that they would run home even if it was a three mile run.

They were the first one to the house Rea jumped into the tree and started on her homework while Miea pushed the door bell and it said Ding Dong. Miea shouted back I'm not a Ding Dong I'm Miea. She kept pushing the door bell and Miea kept repeating herself. Rea said I'll let her entertain herself she finished her English homework with ease and sat there thinking nothing could go wrong today. Then a red car came up when it stopped three boys came walked out and the third boy she noticed as her new boyfriend. He looked like he was scared then the boys said yeh we beat the others. Then a nice blue car came by and two more boys came out they looked like they were into the race and said Hey Kento, Ryo, and Cye how are ya doing. Cye said a little shaken up but I'll live. Ryo said yea and you wouldn't believe that Cye could help take down Topal but when it comes to the car going past the speed limit he freaks out. Rea said please tell me one of you guys have the key to get in. Cye said are you sure you have the right house. Rea said Miea and I are the exchange students from Africa. Rowen said is that why you can speak African. Rea said no that's why I can be a big annoyance when I'm cold now please let me inside. Then all of a sudden it got very dark and four figures came Rea and Miea didn't know three of them but they did noticed the fourth one it was Jamie in the cuerity armor. Rea said no way Jamie you stay away from me or I'll call the cops. Jamie said but I work for Topal now and there's nothing you can do about it. Rea was now terrified how was she suppose to handle this it wasn't right she was suppose to be rid of him forever and now she has to deal with it. Then the one in a greenish reddish color said we want the girl Rea now hand he over. Cye said you want her Seckmet you got to go though me first and then Rea said you ain't getting me over or under my dead or alive body. Miea said wow shes gotten better saying things like that. Rea saw Jamie advancing on her and she made fire in her hands and threw it at him and said come any closer to me and your feel my wrath. Jamie said I don't think so kid I'm twice your strength this time you will be mind girl. Rea said you abused me I was quiet for 12 long terrifying years and you expect me to just come back to you. You got to be nuts to think that. Rea kicked him hard were it hurts the most and ran off she was surprise he felt it in that armor but of cruse you piss off Rea anything can happen. Miea was watching the battle and said wow Rea can throw fire that has to be new or was she able to do that before. Rowen noticed Cale going up behind Rea and he said Rea look behind you. Rea smirked and threw a fire ball not even looking and said Dog don't even attempt it if I were you I heard you coming. Cale was now burnt and Rea said aww But I like my dark warlord fried not crispy well I'll just have to try again next time.

Then Seckmet grabbed Rea from behind and they vanished with a struggling Rea in their grasp. Rea had fainted when they got to the dynasty and they had an easy time chaining her. When Rea awoke she got terrified she was alone, scared, and cold. She started to have a hard time breathing it seem like the dark was getting near her and she hated it. Rea looked up and saw that her arms were chained to the wall. She hoped nothing happens and she wakes up and finds out that it was just a nightmare. Rea heard footsteps and saw Seckmet there with food he said eat up girl cause your going to be here for awhile. Rea said now why would that be and you want to know something I hate being a D.I.D., which means Damsels in distresses so let me go now. Seckmet said give me a moment to care. Nope still not caring. Rea said fine be that way but your going to get it. Seckmet tried to feed her but she used her feet and kicked. Seckmet was growing with hatred and she wasn't going to get away with it.

Out in the mortal realm Cye said how is it that Rea could play me for a fool. Miea said she wasn't Cye she dumped him he abused her then raped her she doesn't want anything to do with him she rather be dead then date him again. Cye said what Miea I don't understand you at all. Miea said it very slowly and Rowen said I understand what she says don't ask me how but I do. So Rowen translated for them and Cye sighed in relief. Miea said but why would they want Rea for. Sage said I looked up a little bit about Rea and it says she knows a lot on the ronin armors and most of her knowledge can be useful to our destruction from what I got so we need to be careful now or it can be our end. Miea said under her breath but Rea needs help now more than anything she is the seshy of torrent and the barrier of Phoenix. Like I'm the barrier of the Halo seshy. What when did this happen I don't remember that before whats happing am I Miea Morrie Hobbish twin sister of Rowen Hobbish and older step sister of Cye Morrie is that why Rowen understands me because we are related to each other. Ryo said Sage how would she become the destruction of us I mean she is a mere human girl. Sage said she is the barrier of the phoenix armor and the torrent seshy Ryo your sister is alive if she finds out and turns to the evil side were good as fried we really need to watch our backs from now on we don't even know if Miea is back in if they get Miea too then we can kiss our butts good bye.

In the dynasty Topal said Rea Sanda Re Funn of phoenix you got a choice either join me or be torched till you die or turn. Rea said Topal I rather kiss a snake and die then to join you so there stay the hell away from me you can kill me right now cause I will not tell you anything to destroy me brother or friends. Topal said so your memories are coming back are they well this well be interesting. When he left Rea said he needs to learn that he can't tell me what to do oh no I'm sounding like Cye with the kill me right now when he was held prisoner by Topal. She figured that if Topal said torched he meant it. Rea said oh great I'm in for it now. Then Rea fell into a deep sleep.

Miea fell asleep on Sages lap and he didn't want to wake her but he had to get to bed he had given her a shoulder to cry on and it was hard for her to see her best friend get taken away from her in front of your eyes as much to Kento demise he was yelling at Ryo for making him ask his own older half sister out and Rowen was bursting out laughing. Sage and Cye were worried Cye now knew that his fiancé was alive again and he lost her in one day. To make things a little better Anumbis came back and he was wondering why everyone looked down he only thought it was that he came back but when he heard about Rea being back he was shock hopefully she doesn't turn. Everyone remembers Rea and Miea they fought to the end they were the two only girls on the team Rea of the Phoenix and Miea of the Beauty armors they were the best in the group and then they died right after the second battle with Topal Rea by jumping off the bridge and Miea by jumping off a three story building into the cold depts. of water they just couldn't live there life with the pain and torcher he didn't know them very well but he did know that they felt bad for weeks how he heard it when he came back alive Miea was his step darter and her music manger Rea stayed by her self a lot and he never really got to know her which was the way she was stay away if you want to live but her drumming was what she showed her emotions and the way they fought was the way they danced. Miea was the one that danced like she was a girly girl and Rea was the bad type but she never cared and acted tough when she seemed to be the weakest in everyone's eyes but she had her reasons and she didn't let her emotions show what she felt that's what made her such a good fighter.

Miea woke up and said what happen did I just fight my friend Rea. Anumbis said no sweetie you didn't you were sleeping my little princess. Rowen said why do you ask that baby girl. Miea said who is baby girl? Rowen said you are Miea Morrie Hobbish my twin sister that loves me to no end or in my words baby girl. Miea said I remember that I had a twin brother he use to fight along with my younger step brother and his friends. Rowen said yep do you remember how you died. Miea said no I don't but I died. Ryo said yea a few times but well tell ya later munchkin okay. Miea kicked Ryos leg hard and you could hear Ryos leg bone crack and Ryo said Miea I think you broke my leg girl thanks for the pain Cye you mind giving me a lift to the emergence room man my leg hurts. Miea said me sorry Ryo me don't know my own strength sometimes. Ryo just said if I believe that I would be crazy then I let on.

Back in the dynasty Rea was just hanging around well that's all she could do she had nothing to get her out of here and the screwdriver she did had already fell onto the floor to were she couldn't reach and she was mad. Jamie and Dais came and said Master Topal wants to see you girl. Rea said I bet he does give him my message he can go to hell for all I care. Jamie told her to shut up and Rea said back who died and made you ruler. Oh I forgot you always were. Dais said she got you there she is right a little though you do act like you run the place. Jamie said and when I do I get punished for it. Rea smirked she hit a sensible topic and sense they were fighting they didn't noticed her escaping and getting out of the castle. When Jamie finally did notice he said weres Rea. Dais said you let her get away oh no Topal is gonna have our heads for loosening her Jamie you tell him that she got away and I'll go find her. Jamie said why do I have to tell Master Topal. Dais said cause I said so and I been a warlord longer know go. When Jamie told Topal he set out all his dark warlords, Kiraya, and the tin cans to find her. Rea was in the woods of the dynasty and was setting up camp she wasn't going to set a fire since she knew that would give her away but decide that it would be better if she kept moving so she wasn't spotted. She had finally found the gate and went though it and found her self back in the mortal realm and she was glad to be to.

She walked to a hotel slept there then walked to Mias' house tomorrow. Rea was finally having a good night sleep. At the Koji manor Miea and the guys were all busy warring about Rea. The next day when the guys were about to go in the dynasty Rea said hey guys hopefully you were coming to save me. Sage said one question how did you get out without being caught. Rea said ever heard of making the enemy fight each other. Sage said do something only Rea would do. Rea went up to Cye and kissed him on the lips Cye was so shock that he just stood there then started to kiss back. Sage said okay that's only what Rea will do. Kento said yeah why would Dais kiss Cye I mean come on he would make it look like he would but then kill the poor dude. Cye said hey I ain't death you know I can hear you Kento. Sage went up to Rea and said I know the truth cousin. Rea said what truth would that be? Sage said that you are my cousin and you bear the armor of Phoenix and the torrent seshy armor. Rea said how would you know that my loveable cousin and since you know I'm gonna have to kill ya. Sage said you wouldn't dare would you. Rea said did I act like I was kidding to you. Miea had to hid her laugh she knew Rea was lying but shes gotten good at it if Sage didn't realize it he was more stupid then he let on. Miea said in Japanese Sage Date are you falling in her little trap. Everyone was shock Ryo who was the first one to get over it said Miea your speaking Japanese. Miea said no kidding Pryo.

Rea said hey if anyone is a Pryo then its me got it. Ryo said yea since you blew up my favorite pajamas when we were five. Rea said give me a break they were Tomas the train engine and your still mad at me for that oh my gosh cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it for crying out loud. Ryo said no I won't cry you a river, build you a bridge, or get over it. Kento said he does have a point Rea you did burn it. Rea said at least it wasn't like I threw that car at the shop cause they had made me angry Kento. Kento looked shocked and said you said you would bring that up. Rea said well you got your self into it so I can bring it up. Kento kept quiet all the way back to Myas house.

When they got there Mia said hey Rea how are you doing. Rea said I want to sleep my life away cause I'm bushed so is my old room taken Cye. Cye said besides me nope. Rea said good your still mine right. Cye said only if you tell me about this Jamie guy. Rea told them to sit down since it was going to be along story right before Rea could start there was a very loud pounding on the door. Kento got up answered the door and Sam clenched on to Kentos arm and said miss me baby. Kento said Sam isn't it passed your curfew. Sam said but its only 1:00 in the afternoon baby you alright. Kento said woops my bad I thought it was later. Miea said in African she is such a snob man if this was Africa oh man would she get her butt beat by the women and maybe by some of the men. Man she has a lot to learn that she is such a drama Queen. Hello get a life. Rea could not hold back her laugh she said in African I agree with you on that Miea. Sam said translate on what she just said. Rea just couldn't hold back on her laughter just kept laughing while Rowen translate the boys excepted Kento and Sam started to laugh. Cye said sorry but hey she is right Sam is a drama queen. Sam said listen to me Miea if you insult me one more time I will make your life a living nightmare. Miea said fine Sam then in African said witch. Rea was able to hid that laugh with her hand.

Sam said Mia is it okay if I stay my mom kicked me out of her house and I have no were else to go please. Mia said sure (much to Miea and Reas displeasure). Cye said come on Rea we have to move your stuff to my room now. Sam said wait a minute didn't you two just meet I mean you guys are moving in really fast for just meeting. Cye said uh Sam shes my fiancé. Miea nodded so did the others and said she just had amnesia. Sam said but she lived in New York and Africa. Rea said let me put it this way Sam Cye and I were bothered when we were born my father new Cye's mother and when they found out that we were who we were they bothered us. Cye nodded liking the cover up story. Sam said oh so you two knew each other but then when did you two got engaged. Sage said on our trip to New York a few years back she had come from Africa to see me since I was vesting since shes my cousin and she meet Cye and they talked and they got engaged I just wanted to visit my auntie but she died right when I got there. Ryo looked a little lost but he played along. Yulie just couldn't believe that she was buying it he could tell they were all lying and he wanted to laugh they were all horrible liars.

Mia said well I'll make dinner since Cye is helping Rea move in his room. Sam you may sleep in Reas old room which is the one Cye just walked in. Sam saw the room that Rea just walked in and followed her in. Cye was already taking things that belonged to Rea out which wasn't much just a bunch of cloths and some of her books. Sam said dang girl didn't you ever hear of music and movies. Rea said never was into them Sam just liked to read and write a lot. Sam said this is a small room don't you think so. When Sam turned toward were Rea once was standing now was empty. Sam started to unpack and said why do I get the small room I mean are theirs small probably not since Rea is moving in the same room as Cye. In Cye's and Reas room Cye the thing with Jamie was remember when you guys came to New York to rescue Sage and you saw those bruises on me and I told you that I was very clumsy. Cye said yea and I believed you but they weren't were they. Rea said they were from Jamie I broke up with him right before you guys came. I was scared so I made something that wasn't true. Cye said its okay my pumpkin. Sage and Anumbis said ahh isn't that sweet Cye and Rea. Rea said get a life don't you know its rude to spy on other people so there. The two left the young love birds and Cye said were we till we were rude fully interrupted. Rea said we were about to kiss. Right before it happened Mia shouted Dinner. Cye said don't they ever wit till after something romantic happens. Rea said nope but you may get some tonight if you figure what I mean. Cye said yes I love you Rea. Rea ran out saying can't catch me. Rea ran out with Cye running after her. In the kitchen Sage was sitting next Miea kissing each other on the lips not caring who saw till Rea and Cye said in a unison kissy kissy. Sage said oh like you guys haven't kissed in front of people before and Rea I would be stupid if I ever believed you didn't. Rea smiled and said innocently who me no I haven't. Sage and the guys except Sam said yea right Rea. Sam came down and said see you guys move way to fast and why is my room so small. Mia said because all the bedrooms are Rea and Cye have one of the two bigger rooms the other one is Sages and Miea's so sorry but they been here longer. Sam said wait at minute how come Sage and Miea share a room and how could they been here longer if they only been here for a few days. Mia said oh well we only have one room which you are taking and Sage had volunteer to let Miea sleep in his room and he promised not to make a move on her if she doesn't want him to do. Sam said well why can't I sleep in with Kento and were is this guy sleeping. Anumbis said I'm sleeping on the couch and you are not eligible to sleep with Kento. They finished dinner with it being nice and quiet. There was your normal talking about who was the greatest girl was or what was the score for the football team is going to be.

Three days after Sam moved in. It was a Sunday night Rea and Cye were in there room making love when Sam accidentally walked in on them and said oh my gosh I am so sorry thought it was my room. Rea said GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM SAM! Sam ran out and said she could have been a little more nicer. She made it in to her room and she fell sleep with her going to tell everyone about Cye and Rea making out last night oh this is going to be good those two in trouble and I can sit and laugh. Cye said she is a little snake she is going to tell everyone tomorrow morning and you are acting calm. Rea said let them find out they won't know till its to late any how so there they can't stop us now can they. Cye said you are a clever girl now aren't you. They both fell asleep Rea on Cyes chest and Cye arms on Reas shoulder.

The next morning they heard a loud knock on the door. Rea said who is it. Ryo using that as a come in opened the door to a crack before Rea shouted I'm not decent and Cyes in the bathroom. Ryo said then hurry up breakfest is almost ready. Then shut the door stead of keeping it cracked like he had it in the first place. Rea who was already out of bed and getting dressed in a work out bodysuit which Cye was about to drool all over Rea for wearing it. Rea said all is my Cye wishing to touch me cause I'm being a tease. Cye said you're a tease every day. They walked down Cye in regular pants and a light blue striped shirt. His amber brown hair was going every which direction and he looked really sleepy. Rea looked like she didn't get much sleep either but she was also dressed in a yellow with pink bodysuit and looked like a Barbie doll with her black hair done up in a half bun half down and she seem to be shimmering like she was winning an award. Rowen got her sent of Jasmines and noticed that they were the perfume that he had bought her on the last birthday with them before she died. Miea was also in a bodysuit her was pink and she didn't seem to excited she smelt like roses and it was the perfume that Sage bought her and she were the blue bandana that was Rowen's that she took from him. Sam came down in her pajamas which were orange with a saying on the shirt so much attitude so little time. Rea said only for people who have an attitude have little time. The two girls grabbed their helmets and started to get there roller skates on and left to go roller blanding. Rea fell flat on her butt while Miea stayed balanced. Miea said oh Rea you okay. Rea said like they say no pain no gain and this is pain so I gain. Sam said can I come with you I love roller blading.

Miea said sorry Sam but were leaving now maybe some other time. The two went off and Sam said I'm only trying to be friendly and they aren't. Kento said if its that important hurry up and catch up with them. Rea sat on the bench they had gone around the who market place and were know at the park Rea was tired out it was the girls daily workout for the weekend and the two girls told the guys that they don't like to be broad so they always seem to exercise for the fun. They noticed Sam coming and Miea said what are you doing here Sam. Sam said I been trying to catch up with you since you past the beach street. Miea said didn't noticed sorry my bad. Rea thought how do we get rid of her now. The girls started to head home Rea knew that was the best work out she ever gotten Miea was also thinking that. Sam said that she hurt all over to really care.

Miea and Rea said that's how your suppose to feel if your not use to it like we are. Sage said that's why we don't go with them they go way to far to were we only can go half way till were tired out. Sam said that reminds me last night Cye and Rea made love Rea blushed as red as a cherry and said Sam do you have any proof. Sam said yea your face right now. Kento and Ryo said Cye, Rea you are so dead once we get our hands on you. Cye said we are engaged so we can do what we want. Ryo said but Cye your just 216 and Rea your 217 years old. Rea was trying to get Ryo to stop by making the cut sign with her throat but it came to late and Sam said WHAT CYE AND REA ARE 216AND217! Ryo said whoops my bad. Rowen said no they are only 16 and 17 my bud here is delirious Sam sorry about that. Sam said what ever and Rea was now glaring at her twin with mid-evil eyes and Cye was just praying that Sam believed that little lie. While they ate Sam said they are so hiding some thing big and I'm going to find out what. Rea was talking to Miea and then felt really sick and ran to the bathroom and then after a few minutes came out and said I think I'm sick I'm going to go lye down on the couch. Mia said what is it the flu. Rea said I think so and I feel horrible. She went and lye down Miea noticed that Rea had the trust, righteousness, and justice on her hands and arm she was worried and hoped none of the others saw it. Miea and Rea both knew that if they ever saw those marks it meant Kayia and Sayia were ready to come out and they had only little control and had a vengeance on the guys. Sam looked at what Miea was staring at and said oh my gosh Rea what are those. That got the guys attention and Miea said in her mind she wasn't suppose to notice. Rea said uh nothing to worry about its nothing at all. Then left and said I'm going to bed. Cye said what was that all about Rea ran upstairs into her bathroom and threw up she figured that it was the flu and not a sickness that the dark warlords gave her. The only way to cure it was to have her two brothers and her love one put her back into sleep and the only way to do that was to burn her again in the resting place and everyone knew if Rea was burn there again it could mean disaster for the earth if she was taken out to early and that was way to risky. Rea was connected to earth if she died then earth dies if earth dies then she dies and that wasn't good for her.

Miea was thinking that she could talk to Sage real quick and said Sage I need to talk to you its about some thing. Sage got up and said yes Miea. Miea said we are still you know together right. Sage said of course you know that I promised you that I would never hurt you and in Reas words branded a fool. Miea smiled and said I love you Sage and no one could ever change that I mean it. Sage said and I love you Miea to all internally and back. They kissed and left to go to bed.

Cye was in his and Rea's room and he was trying his best to calm his sick fiancé but had a hard time doing it and it scared him way to much. He said Rea I want you to get better and to do that you need your sleep. Rea nodded and very slowly went to a deep sleep. In Reas dream Cye, Ryo, and Kento slowed Rea a lighter in lit her on fire Rea screamed and was burned back into her resting place and then Rea woke up she was sweaty and scared she saw Cye rocking her shaking body saying its alright Rea whatever it was its done. Rea said it was a dream Cye you and my brother burned me back into my resting place please Cye promise me you won't please Cye. Cye said of course my sweetie I won't I promise. Rea said thanks for understanding Cye and fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up till morning.

Miea said hey Cye weres Rea at. Cye said sleeping, then Sage came down saying okay who's cooking. Miea said why do you want to know? Sage said cause if Cye's cooking I'll stay to eat breakfest before school starts if its you Miea I'll eat at school. Miea said thanks Sage I'll remember you when you want some thing from me. Sage said its only because your like your brother you burn the food. Miea said I don't burn the food I just over cook it there's a difference between the two. Sage said whatever. Miea went into the kitchen and brought out three plates and said is Rea going to come to school today or no. Cye said no Anumbis is going to watch her and see what the problem is she woke up every few minutes to go throw up that I am just letting her get her sleep. The rest except Rea got up to go to school. Mia already left. Sam said hey weres Rea. Cye said staying home she is sick and its no joke at that. The seven left in Sages car was Sage, Miea, Rowen, and Sam. In Cyes car it was Kento, Cye, Ryo. Cye said hey guys I have something to tell you. Kento said what is it Cye? Cye said last night Rea got a dream and it was that we burned her back into her resting place again now I don't know why but that has me bothered now cause I don't like how she said it and it has me thinking that its what we have to do and I don't want to. Ryo was or had turned white and said but what can we do about it I mean its lets not worry about it right now. Cye said yea we don't have to worry about it till we have to and don't tell them. Kento agreed with him and so did Ryo and they walked in the school noticing that they were there in the parking lot.

Rea woke up around ten o'clock. She said shit I'm late for school she went to get up but Anumbis came in and said Rea get your butt right back in that bed you are sick and you are to stay right there till you are better or unless you need to go to the bathroom but you are not leaving the room. Rea said you love to tourcher me don't you. Anumbis said no I'm just doing the best I can plus you're the one who got sick not me. Rea said but I'm hungry and I want to get something to eat. Anumbis said fine I'll find you something that you can eat. Rea said I think I'm going to regret this so much. Rea sat there doodling on her bed and when Anumbis came back Rea noticed that her prediction was right her breakfest was very burnt toast. Rea said thank you Anumbis.

At school the guys were really worried about the Rea besides Sam. There was a new girl named Keisha and Cye was starting to like her but then his thoughts came to his sick fiancé. Keisha said hey Cye would you go on a date with me. Ryo noticed that Cye was about to say yes and said sorry Keisha but he's taken by my twin sister. Keisha said I didn't ask you Ryo I asked Cye. Cye said yes Keisha I will. Keisha said see you at lets say seven. Cye said okay sure well. When Ryo made sure Keisha was gone said whats wrong with you Cye your cheating on Rea and everyone here but Sam knows what Rea is going to do she well have a kint fit and she will blow up something. Cye gulped he had forgot about Rea and know he has to go out on a date with Keisha and he wasn't going to hide it either he was going to flat out tell her.

Back at the house Rea fell asleep and Anumbis did a test on her. He found out that wasn't the flu that got her sick it was a dieses that you can only get in the dynasty he found the antidote and said not good. Anumbis then heard the car and said I have to tell them about this. When the guys got in and say Anumbis reading off of Reas laptop Ryo said I hope Rea knows that you are using her laptop cause if she doesn't then all hell is gonna break lose. Even Kento knows not to use her laptop without permission. Kent said yea me older sister can blow something up or kill ya. Anumbis said guys I did ask permission and she said yes and you guys have to burn her in her resting place. Cye said no I promised her that I won't so I won't got it I love her to much to let her go. Anumbis said I'm sorry Cye but it has to be done. Kento said for how long. He said for a centrys. Sam came walking in with the new girl and said hey boys this is Keisha. Ryo said yea we know Sam. Kento said uh we have to go some were so don't worry will be back before six. Rea woke up and said little brother can I come too please. Kento said of course little princess you may were taking you to a place we know your love. Sam said but shes sick. Rea did feel worse than she did earlier but she didn't say anything and she looked worse to wear. Anumbis said were be back come on lets go. Rea walked or more like stumbled over. They walked out the door and took Rea to her cliff. Rea said why take me to my cliff. Ryo said sorry sis but.. Kento brought out a match and with tears in his eyes he tried to light it but just couldn't. Cye took the match lit it and put it near Rea and said were sorry Rea but we have to. When Ryo let go of his now scorched sister which commeasured her back into the cliff they all stayed for a moment of silence then a lion and cheetah came Mya said its Hera, Hero is that you. Miea said this has to be a warning for something. Then she saw what they had it was the orbs that they forgot and she safely put them in a small box she had with her. When they got back to the house Keisha said hey Cye you ready for our date. Cye said yes Keisha I am but lets get going. Ryo said Cye I can't believe your cheating on my sister. Cye said look were talk when I get back Ryo. Kento just said whatever Cye that's what you say. The date went perfectly finer but when Cye got home it was like all hell broke loose and Cye just said look Reas dead she was too ill to live so were going to have to move live on with our lives okay. Ryo grabbed Cye and said listen here shes sleeping right now she isn't dead and if you cheat on her then how will she be able to trust the one that said I will protect her its not like you dumped her cause you didn't you out righted cheat on you know if you want to talk like you didn't we can give evidence. Mia said Cye think of how Rea will feel if she woke up and found out that the one person that you love was cheating on you and just told you now. Cye said I'm sorry but with everything but you don't understand that she was the one that left us. Ryo said she didn't have a choice she got sick from the dynasty. Sam was on the stairs listing to this but then something caught her ears Ryo had said Cye Rea is 216 years old what do you expect she can't fight infections as well as she use too. Rowen said I agree with Ryo we all lived though 2 centrys its only normal that are bodies aren't that strong to fight off all infections. Kento nodded. Sam said no freaking way they are all 200 years old man I been played big time. Miea said what is your problem Sam could be listening in you know idiots. Ryo said whoops I forgot about her. Kento said we knew we forgot someone was here. Well centrys went by and Rea showed like she was not ready to be awaken let Cye moved out on the others wishes and lived with Keisha who became torrent Miea is blind and so is Rea since Rea and Miea are connected. Sage broke up with Miea to be with Sam. Well onther centrys came and the ronins finally figured that Rea was never coming back in the spirit realm the Ancient one said Rea you are now the Ancient help the ronins and the seshy guard them. Rea said of course I will. Out in the mortal realm the ronin warriors were fighting a tin can and Keisha was trying to fight off Cassidy the war lady of Venom. Cassidy said you are not the real torrent that was Rea show me were she is this battle is for me and her to finish. Cye said Keisha you okay. Keisha said yea I'll be fine. Cassidy said I'll ask one more time were is Rea of the torrent seshy I know shes here. Ryo said we have to protect her. Keisha didn't care if Rea died or not she said she is in her resting place. Cassidy said now was that hard thank you little girl now if you exuse me I have to go kill Rea of the torrent seshy. Keisha said but I'm the torrent seshy barrior. Cassidy said no your not you can't even hold the yari right. Then a staff came from a near by building. The guys were confuse since a year ago Anumbis said he would not be using the staff again they didn't think he was kidding then Ryo and Miea noticed red shimmering hair and said its Rea. Cassidy said yes a real challanger. Rea jumped from the building and said hey I thought I smelt a snake and look what I found a snake. The staff turned into her pheniox armor and she said I understand armor of Pheniox dah Gen. Miea said I can't believe it she is wearing an armor that we promised to never wear again. Cassidy said oh so scary I'm going to die or get injure please help me oh I'm so scared. Rea said yea I bet you are Cassidy cause I would if I were you. Every ronin said oh no its Kayia we need to leave before Sayia shows up or we will be in big troble. Kento said I 'm already ahead of you. Keisha said who the hell is Kayia and Sayia. Miea said I'm Sayia and shes Kayia. Rea said Pheniox fire bird now the fire bird came out of the soard. Cassidy said bye bye. Rea said well that was fun way to fun. Rea said so was I missed at all. Ryo said sis your back and Kento hugged her and spinned her around. She got out of her brothers gasp and walked to her suppose to be boyfriend. She said I love you the most Cye and kissed him on the lips which made Keisha jeliouse. She went over to Rea and said what do you think your doing kissing my boy. Rea said what are you talking about hes mine. Cye said Rea I am dumping you to be with Keisha so I'm so sorry Rea but I love Keisha and I want to be with her. Rea thew the ring off the finger and said fine be with her see if I care but remember this I hate you know and threw the ring that was there engagement ring and ran off with Ryo and Kento following after her. She ran to the lake and said I'm only gone for two centrys and he cheats on me I been gone lot longer than that and he never cheated on me before. Oh Keisha I hope you don't think the war is over cause I will have Cye back believe me on that I will get what I want. The next day at school and Cye was making out with Keisha at the his and Reas locker and Sage was making out with Sam and Miea said hey Kento you want to heat something funny. Kento said what Miea. Miea said," well Sam dumped you to be with Sage and Sage dumped me to be with Sam isn't that jolly". Then a guy named Owen said did someone say jolly, jolly jolly jolly jolly. Rea saw this and pushed a button and when Alanna came and said hey Rea you need something, Rea said yea can you get him( pointing at Owen). Alanna went up to Owen and said die Owen die. When she got done killing Owen she said hey Rea you coming to Prince Jonaths' and My wedding. Rea said I wouldn't miss it for the world.


	2. whats going on

_Chapters 2 of the complications of the lovers_

_I don't own the ronin warriors if I did I would be in haven and never took it off air in the first place. I only own the ronin girls, exwarladys, warladys, and the four kids( odd, Ulrich, Sayia-Mel, Kayia-Key)._

_Well after school the group said how do we get home now. Mya said how are we suppose to get home now since Mia left early for the dentist appointment. Cye said were we could always take the bus for once. Rea said come on the bus give me a break it is way to crowded for my liking. Mya said well I don't know about anyone here but I'm going to run home. Rea said count me in. Sam said well count me out I rather find some other way home. Rea and Mya said fine see ya home. Keisha said come on Cye were taking the bus. At the house Mya was crying she had just witness Rea being Kidnap and Mya couldn't help her at all. When the guys got home Ryo said Mya weres Rea at. Mya said she got taken by Jamie I don't know why but she was taken and we couldn't fight back I 'm so sorry Ryo I tried to save her but I couldn't. Ryo said were get her back we have to. Mya said remember Ryo you also have Sayia and Kayia with you on this one if I know Kayia she well do anything to save Rea. Ryo said I never seem to doubt that. _

_ In the dynasty Rea woke up and said oww my acking head she had no idea were she was since the door was shut and she doubt that she could open it. She realized that she was on a bed and covered up she went to take the covers off but before she did she saw that she was naked and recovered her body quickly saying no it can't be please not this. She remembered that Jamie had taken her and that she was scared and then he knocked her out how she didn't know. Rea was so scared that she was shaking she didn't know what to do she knew a lot about Jamie like he was Trulaps son and he used to abuse her. She went into her mind to find Kayia and found it useless it was no good she was out like a light and that made Rea feel how bad her situation was. Well Rea waited five minutes when she finally realized that she needed to get out of here before it was too late and there was no escape she finally found a pair of cloths that fit her and she walked or more like stomped out after kicking the door down Rea said they don't make doors like they use to. Then ran out of the castle and said bye bye dynasty jerks. _

_Rea was almost at the gate when Cale said so Jamie was right we don't want his prize to escape now do we. Rea said yes you do and you know it. Cale said no we don't and then said under his breath hopefully he figures out how to make her his so we don't have to worry about her running off. When he got back to the castle he said now come or you'll regret it. Rea seeing him going for his sword slowly got off the horse and walked up to him she hated this she was the tuff one and here she is being a coward and she didn't like it. She finally said sorry Cale but this is as far as I'll go if you want to take me you'll have to kill me. Cale said that can be done girl. Rea said no it won't cause I won't let you take me if Jamie wants me he'll have to come and get me and with that she flipped backwards and ran off. Cale said this is not good at all were going to get into big trouble with Jamie. Rea was so glad that she got to the gates and went though it. _

_Jamie was so mad when he found out about his love Rea had escape he said that they either find her and bring her back or he'll tell Topal. Seckmet said but Jamie Rea is the clever one would it be okay if we take a different Ronin sesish. Jamie looked at him and said no I want only Rea and only her. Then Jamie left for his sleeping quarters. _

_Rea ran all the way to Mias house and went into the doors and up the steps to Myas room. In there she saw Mya sitting there looking gloomy and Rea said Mya I'm back and with terrible news. Mya said Rea is that really you. Rea said yep and I can prove it too. Rea did a thing that only she can do and said see but here is the bad news Mya Jamie raped me and I can't do anything about it I need help. Mya said come on Rea were get the guys to help. When they got down stairs the guys were down there and Rea still looked worse to wear. _

_Her shirt was ripped in shorten spots, her jacket had look like it was ripped off, they couldn't tell about her pants, her make up was smudged and her hair looked like someone ran their fingers in it. Ryo being her twin brother said who did this to you Rea? Rea said on guess Ryo it was Jamie he kidnapped me then raped me. Kento said ohh I'm going to kill him and he ain't going to live to tell about it. A month went by and the guys finally forgot about the rape Cye and Rea were back together and so was Sage and Mya. In Cye and Rea's room their was a girl say Cye I'll be right back and ran into the bathroom shut the door then threw up in the toilet. When she got out Cye said you alright. Rea nodded and said problly the flu that's all. Cye said oh alright Rea. Rowen knocked on the door and said hey is everything alright. Cye said yea everything is. The next day after school Rea went to a store she was glad that everyone had stuff to do and wouldn't be at home. When Rea got home she took a pregnancy test after a few minutes she shrieked and said no I can't be after doing it ten more times and finding out that they were all positive she said but I only slept with Cye a week ago could it be that was when I got pregnant no I hope not will actually I do but I ain't going to tell but if I am what am I suppose to do I'm only seventeen years old I'm still to young to have a child and Sage and most of the ronins wouldn't approve of it. I hope I could figure this out soon and before any one finds out I am not going to run cause it won't help. When everyone came home Rea said so whats up. Keisha said stop sounding like you own everything Rea we all know that you slept with some guy and got pregnant by him. Cye said Rea who. Rea said I did not I got raped by the boy. Cye said Rea by who. Rea said by Jamie Cye okay he kidnapped me a month ago and raped me but listen Keisha I didn't get pregnant okay I didn't. Sam said what ever its going around school that you are. Rea said well I'm not so there. Then she went up to her room put on roller blades and left the house. Mya said I'll go follow her and talk to her. Rowen said be careful sis cause a mad Rea ain't a good Rea. Ryo said that is true Re is the one that is too stubborn to understand what is going on in life._

_That's it for this chapter what will happen in the next chapter will Rea tell the guys the truth and will Mya find Rea find out next time._

_Rea-2006_


	3. whats wrong and were did Rea go

Complication of the lovers part3

Dismasil- I only own the ronin seshys, dark warladies, ex warladies, the four kids Odd, Ulrich, Sayia-Mel, and Kayia-Key. I do not own the ronin warriors but wish I did so don't sue me.

Summary from last time- Rea had gotten rape and was able to escape from the dynasty once again. She had gotten pregnant and ran off after a rumor that was true now Miea went after Rea.

Rea was sitting on the bench and hoping that this was not happing she was the Ancient one now and she couldn't have a child from her enemy it wasn't her idea of a good time for anyone to see her she had the idea of the baby being 100 of it being Jamie since she knew it wasn't Cye. Miea finally caught up to Rea. Miea said," Rea what's wrong with you Sam was trying to get on your nerves and you let her do it. So please tell me Rea cause I want to know." Rea said," Miea if I tell you what's bothering me will you promise not to tell anyone and I mean anyone. Its that I might be pregnant with Jamie's child but it could also be Cye's I don't know. If it was Jamie's' then it was last month when he raped me and if its Cyes' then it was last week."

Miea got up and grabbed Rea's hand and they roller bladed home together. When they got home Rea didn't want anything to do with them she just ran to her room and didn't make a sound. Miea was down stairs telling everyone the reason Rea ran off and Cye grabbed his coat took his keys and drove off he couldn't believe this he loved her and she gets raped by a man and might be having his baby he now need a drink and went to a bar.

Rea saw him leave and knew that he was going to get drunk she opened her book bag and took out a text book and started to read it she had a test on that chapter and she had to study it. She noticed that it was on the how the armors were made she sighed she knew it already and she put it down and started to work on the project that went with it.

Mia knew that Rea wasn't in a good mood and walked to her room When she open the door she saw that the room was in a interesting shade of yellow and she noticed that the Ancient staff was leaning on the wall she felt really bad for Rea with everything that was happing in her life she was glad that Keisha and Sam was gone with Anumbis for awhile so they didn't know that it was true. Mia finally saw Rea on the desk making a model of the phoenix armor and when it was done she placed it with the other ten armors that she made of the ronin armors her basics Mia guesses was on the ronin armors but with Rea you could guess it was only the beginning since she could make more that models and still have all the details in there. Mia left Rea alone so not to disturbed her and walked out. Miea said," so Rea talking to you." Mia shrugged then, walked off it was none of her business if Rea wasn't talking. Rea needed time to heal but how much was the question.

At the bar Cye had gotten way to drunk to drive and went to a pay phone and called the house hoping that someone was home to pick him up. As the phone rang Cye started to worry when he got the answering machine.

Back at the house Rea was in her room when she heard a loud crashing sound she grabbed the ancient staff and ran down stairs in the ancient cloths Rea jumped over the stairs and landed perfectly and not even a sound was heard from her landing she was glad to have the element of surprise on her side. Rea ran into the kitchen and knocked out a tin can she said," hey Ryo time to take out the trash." Ryo said," yea Rea it is so lets." They threw the tin cans out of the window and followed suit Rea thought Cye is gonna have a cow over this mess but oh well. The dark warlords were watching the fight and saw that Rea was wasting her breath on countless battling of the tin cans and no one seem to help her. Jamie said," perfect soon she will be too tired to fight." Rea was getting tired way to quick and she called on Kayia who nodded and started to fight for her and Jamie was way beyond piss Kayia could ruin everything he worked hard for. At the end of the battle Kayia said," I feel a precinse of the dark warlords." Sage looked at the roof and say Cale and jumped on to the roof and pushed the dark warlords off. Cale hit the ground hard while Seckmet fell on Kayia which kicked him off of her and he ended up in the lake. Jamie fell on Miea who kicked him and met the wall of the house. Poor Dais fell head first in the tree that the branches kept breaking and hit his head into a rose bush. That none of them had heard the phone ring.

Back at the bar Cye tried one more time and was able to get Kento on the phone and Kento told him that Mia is on her way to pick him up. Cye waited outside for Mia and when she got there she noticed that he was very drunk and said," Cye you sit in the back of the car now." Cye did as he was told and sat in the back seat in didn't make a sound.

At the house Rea was on the couch out cold and Sage was making sure Rea had everything that she needed to wake up. Miea was the most worried since she knew that Kayia and Sayia drained them. When Mia and Cye got home Cye said," what's wrong with Rea did she have strawberries again." Sage said," no it was from Kayia she drained Rea of her energy." Cye knew that Kayia was like that drain the energy from Rea it was normal to hear that. Rea woke up and said," ow my pounding head what happen oh no wait it was Kayia wasn't it she drained me didn't she." Ryo nodded and walked over to her and hugged her as she propped her self up and stood up to get to her bed. She noticed the ancient staff and picked it up using it as a walking stick. Keisha came in with Sam and Anumbis who saw the kitchen and said," uh what happen to the kitchen it look like a tornado hit it." Cye finally looked in the kitchen and screamed like it was bloody murder.

Keisha went into her room and picked up a book and started to read. She heard a loud ruffle sound coming from upstairs and be curious as she is she followed the sound and saw Rea caring boxes across the hall into the attic. Keisha knowing that the boxes weren't things Rea didn't want said," Rea what are you doing." Rea said," easy I am going to sleep in the attic since Cye can't stand looking at me so I am leaving his room and getting one of my own." Keisha said," You want help I'll lend you a hand you seem like you need it." Rea nodded and started to work her way up to the attic again. When the two girls were done Keisha said," are you sure that you will be fine in here I don't want you to be scared since no one barely comes up here." Rea nodded as she started to unpack and take out some pictures. Keisha was about to leave when she saw a scrap book and said," Rea what is in this." Rea looked over it and opened it and gasped but said," nothing that you need to worry about I mean it don't you worry about it." Keisha left but not before she gave Rea a weird look of I know your hiding something. When Keisha left Rea opened the scrap book and saw the pictures of Rea in the car accident and when she was in the phoenix armor. But the one that was in the front was the one that was taken when Rea was in princess form kissing Rowen Hobbish and there was a marriage certificate there. Rea said but how could that be I never liked Rowen it might have been a big mistake after all these years. Rea looked over all the pictures and saw the picture that proved it the picture of Rea and Rowen on their wedding day. Rea freaked out and slammed the book closed and put it in the trunk.

Cye was making his way up the stairs when he heard a loud slam from a book and someone scream then a loud crash was heard upstairs and Cye said hey ugly you got the wrong house if you are looking for friends but if your looking for a fight then you found the right house as Cye threw him over the stair rail and he hit the ground. Rea how was in the attic came running down called the phoenix to arms and with that she started to fight along Cye who seemed to completely ignore her and it then hit Rea he didn't love her and she was a fool he loved Keisha how could this had happened but at this time she didn't care she had to fight and nothing was going to stop her not this time. As the others came to help Rea knew what this would lead her break up with Cye she had to it wasn't fair for her to live like this it wasn't fair that she had trouble with the dynasty and she knew it all to well. After the fight she went up to Cye and said," Cye were threw I can't live like this anymore so I am going to stop dating you and hopefully you will remember that you drove me away I am going to leave this house and move back to Africa." Miea couldn't believe her ears Rea was leaving her she had to be joking but the look in Rea's eyes proved it she wasn't and nothing would be the same.

The next morning Rea left before anyone was up and she packed then left she took the car that was hers and she got to the airport she bought her plane ticket then left she knew that they would understand that it was harder on her to leave but she couldn't take it hopefully the ancient one didn't hate her for her dissicion she need her space and her life and they were both not going her way. When Miea woke up a little after Rea had left she saw the note that said

Dear Friends,

I am sorry but I need to live my life the way I want to and I had to go. Sorry but I couldn't stand it any longer I have gone back to were I know it will not be denied so as I said I'm sorry and hopefully you can see it in your hearts to forgive me some day but till now you may hate me or want to hurt me but it was something I had wanted to do since Cye had cheated on me. For all those who wants to talk to me call me on my cell and I will answer your questions but I will not come back so my journey ends here as the ancient and the phoenix the staff is in my room in the attic and I have the phoenix armor so don't worry. Mia the project is in a little box in the attic and it is complete so please show it to the class as an example on how a girl could make the ronin and seshy armors with clay and have shown every detail. No Kento you may not use it as your project I spent five nights working on it so my answer is no and I will know if you do use it. Ryo please keep in contact and I want all of you to look at a scrap book that is in the blue trunk that is near the bed in the attic.

My best of wishes to you all,

Rea Sanda Re Funn

Miea sat at the table crying she couldn't believe it she had all this time wanted to leave and she didn't how could she had been so stupid and no see it. When the others but Rowen was up Miea noticed that Ryo was going to call for Rea she guessed that she was joking and Miea said," Ryo she left Rea left us here's the note." As Miea gave the note to Ryo who read it out loud for the others they went to wake up Rowen and went to find the scrap book.

When they saw it Rowen noticed the marriage certificate with his and Reas name on it and he was bewilder at that when did it happen. Cye also noticed it but he noticed the picture of Rea in her princess outfit kissing Rowen he felt so betrayed that he left with a loud slam with the door.

Ryo and the others were glued to the pictures that they didn't even noticed that Cye had left or that there was two girls were downstairs screaming their names. Cye who heard the two girls said," hey I think you should lower your voices since they are up stairs staring at the picture of Rea kissing Rowen form 200 years ago. See Rea left us and we are finally feeling the pressure of her leaving so if you don't mind let us be in sorrow." Sam couldn't believe this all that hard work that Rea put threw them then she leaves she made Anumbis train them so they would do better in a fight and she leaves how dare she. Keisha saw Sams' face and knew that it couldn't have happened with all the training and everything that they did it was hard for the two of them to get the point they were at. Rea should no better it was like she betrayed us and doesn't care anymore.

Cye left the two and went to make breakfest Mia saw the final project and was amazed it had the 11 ronin armors, the nine ronin seshy armors, the white inferno and infornia armors, Topal, Trulap, the ex warladys, and the ancient one. Miea and Ryo thought that Rea had totally out did her self this time it was so beautiful that Miea thought that Rea was still there. Kento was surprise it took her only five days to do it when it would have token him at least a month specially how she had all the details and painted them it actually looked like them too. Mia finally noticed why they never saw Rea for those five days she was doing the project like a pro artist that she was to caught up and making them perfect.

They all walked back down stairs and Keisha said," Whats wrong with Cye didn't act like himself when we saw him." Kento said," That doesn't surprise us we just found out that Rea left and that Rea and Rowen were married 400 years ago." Sam said," let me get this straight you are all 400 years old. But still go to school and act like you are normal teens but oh wait I forgot you fight evil. Man I want to be immortal." Sage coolly said," no you don't trust us when ever a centrys goes by we are separated and have to find each other again and it ain't easy we have done that every centrys for 418 years and problly half of us were married and we just forgot that we were like Rowen and Rea did we loose all of are memories when it happens so it ain't all its cracked up to be." Sam just turned around and sat down and said," how did you become immortal." Miea angrily said," we were chosen we didn't want it but the ancient one gave it to us and now we pay the price that he gave us." Keisha who was quiet said," so you didn't even asked for it that is totally mean giving you something you didn't want." Mia came back down stairs with a box in her hands. Keisha said," Mia whats in the box?" Mia said," oh Rea's project its incredible." Sam said," this I got to see." Mia opened the box and Sam looked at it shocked it was incredible she wondered how Rea had time to do that. Kento said," whats so incredible is that she did it in five days and it looks just like us." Sam looked at the ronin seshys' model and said," no they don't well except the halo seshy model does look like Miea so does this pink one and this one looks like Kayia since we seen her before." Kento looked at the model of the seshys' and laughed he then said," that's because these were the original seshys' that were before you they died in the battle with Topal and Trulap so of course they don't look like you. The five here were the warladys at the time Kayia of selfishness, Sayia of Chos, Mel of Death, Rayia of Curliness, Alexia of Hell, Tina of Torcher." Keisha was in a state of shock that was a lot to chew down how were they suppose to digest that amount they knew that there was other seshys' before them but they didn't know about the ex warladys and that was a mouthful.

After that it was the worst everyone stayed distant from everyone specially Miea she snapped at anyone who came near her. Cye had his own way of showing how he felt he had locked himself in his room and didn't came out at all. Ryo had pushed his feelings away but went to the volcano with white blaze problly to go blow off some steam. Rowen and Sage were talking it out with each other while Kento and Mia were looking in the attic. Yulie came home from his boy scouts camping trip and said," hey guys I'm home weres Rea I want to show her my art and crafts project." Mia said," Yulie Rea left us and went back to Africa." As those two talked Keisha looked at Rea's project and looked at the girl in yellow it then stucked her that it was indeed Rea and the one in light blue was her too. Keisha didn't know why but she had to much free time and that in her art it struck that she was really a cool kid that she wanted to know she had a temper but she wasn't all that bad and inside she was alright.

In Africa a girl with black hair wearing her African cloths ran toward a small village she ran all the way to her house that she once occupied and went in. Her stuff that she didn't take were there and it looked like they had found her outfits that Miea had hid from her. She was sure that everything would be fine till she heard knocking on the door. She went to answer it and saw a man that looked some what like Maialli but knew it couldn't have been him he had to be dead by now. He said," who are you and what are you doing in this house it belonged to Rea the fire goddess before she left my decedents people." Rea said," I know I am that Rea that left the great Maialli's' tribe. I had come back to stay awhile and to get back to a place that I lived before I am immortal that is why your great Maialli called me the fire goddess and because I can control fire of course." He bowed to show he understood and asked if he could come in when she let him in she showed him around and sat down on the old couch. He said," no one has comes in here anymore it was to be in your respect that's why I got curiose that when I saw you walking in here.

Out in Japan everyone was asleep all except Miea she was worried sick for Rea she had no clue if she was alright in were she was. She heard the phone ring and not caring who it was let the machine catch it. They had been so depressed the most was problly Yulie he was always trying to be like Rea that everyone thought he was Rea's child even though he wasn't. When they told him the truth he ran to his room and started to cry his arts and crafts project fell to the ground as he sat on the bed crying. When he stopped he noticed that he hadn't cried that much since he found out that Rea was back in her resting place.

The next day Rea was taking a walk on to a hill it was hot but a beautiful day she sat on top of the biggest rock on the hill and watched the children down below playing tag. If reminded her of how Miea and she use to play with there pets. Then Rea caught a glance at a hungry tiger coming there way she jumped off the hill which caught the children's attention but when they saw the tiger they started to run till they saw Rea fighting the tiger. Rea was struggling against the tiger till she finally pulled away form it and threw fire at him and the tiger ran off. The kids were grateful and said thanks. Rea just nodded.

In Japan Miea listened to the message on the answering machine and now knew that Rea was safe and out of harms way. But the question was why did it happen the way was the scrapbook some kind of joke. Miea thought of all the people that would want Rea out of the way in there was only two people came to mind that would succeed in Rea being gone, they were Sam and Keisha they hated Rea since they began there training. Mia said," Miea I know its been a few centrys since there was a wildfire and a strata seshy why." Miea said," I been wondering that myself I don't know why but I think its cause Rea hasn't wanted to include anyone else but the ones that were already to fight. See we lost three friends in a battle that you witness and then we died then the cliff I think Rea just had to find what she needed was that there was enough death that she couldn't stand it anymore." Mia said," well since I been a big help why don't I be the wildfire seshy." Miea nodded and handed her the wildfire seshy. Yulie came down and heard everything and said," can I be the strata seshy please." Miea giggled and handed him the strata seshy orb and said," you may try but I don't know if it will work for you." Yulie said," I call upon the power of the strata seshy." In a glance of dark blue glitter and ribbons Yulie was finally in the armor of the strata seshy. As Yulie donned off the armor Sam said," I hate the armors they make you fight and all but it is hard to keep up with that."

Sage came down after Sam left and said," have you told her that shes been immortal for two whole centrys now or are you still having fun in not telling her." Miea just got up and left she had totally forgot that and didn't want to be reminded about that.

In Africa Rea decided that she had enough of a vacation specially since the ancient ones sprits came to her in one of her dreams and yelled at her she packed and left to go back to Japan she was ready to leave when the young man from the first day came up and said," you leaving so soon Miss. Re Funn." Rea nodded and kept on walking as she got on the plane to leave she felt really bad she didn't want to leave but the ancient one was mad at her and if there's one thing that Rea knows its not to get the ancient one mad at you.

When the plane arrived in Japan Rea noticed that her car was still there so Rea jumped in the car and took off to Mias house upon entering Rea got a big surprise from the small boy that Rea knew right away as Yulie and got up no matter what Yulie was given immortality at the age of nine and he always looked nine it would be very hard for him to get a girlfriend he already had a licenses that said he was 22 years old when he really209 years old. But of course they all went to school every century. Rea walked in and everyone ran to her and said," you ever leave us again like that again were never for give you got it we know were you sleep at night." Rea just walked away as nothing happened and said," you know what I think that you guys are overly protective over me." Ryo said," will we are Rea and you know it sis." Sam came down when Miea told Rea that the whole seshy group was back together. Sam said," really who are the two new seshys' your talking about." Miea said," The wildfire seshy is Mia here and the Strata seshy is Yulie." Rea said," You got to be kidding me aren't you he is too young even if he is 209 years old we didn't start our fight till we were 118 years old." Miea looked at her friend with the shut up or else face and it shut Rea up quick. As they walked to different places Mia said," that was a perfect project there was no way you could have made it any better." Rea said," Actually I could have made them better specially the beauty and the phoenix armors I could have but I didn't seem to have time to do it." Keisha was in her room that was now with the door open when she saw Rea walking toward the attic. She wanted to follow but the look Cye gave her told her that if she did most likely she would kill ya and Rowen is up there let them have time to talk to each other they need to work this out. When Rea reached the attic she was shock to see Rowen sitting on her bed crying he held the scrapbook and said," you stupid scrapbook if you never happened Rea would have never left she was all the ronin team needed we were perfect before you came we had phoenix and maybe close to having beauty back too." Rea was shock and walked toward Rowen and said," when was the last time I left for long." Rowen was shock and said," uh every centrys my dear girl." Rea thought about that and went up to him and kissed him on the cheek and left as she ran after him.

Cye heard the racket and thought oh boy what is going on here is it other earthquake. Then he saw Rea and Rowen running down the stairs and was shaking his head in disapprove but shouted," NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE." Rea and Rowen didn't listen as they got to the bottom of the stairs and Rowen caught Rea and threw her in the lake were Rea reach the surface she got up and said Rowen you are so going to get it. Rea got out went in and changed into clean cloths and stayed in her room reading a book called the stars and galaxies.


End file.
